


Slow Dance in San Francisco

by aika_max



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: [Missing scene from 2.10.] Rufus and Jiya dancing while she tries in vain to convince him to go home without her.





	Slow Dance in San Francisco

"Stop arguing with me!" Jiya said as soon as Rufus let her up from their kiss. "I'm doing this for your own good. Can't you see that?"

"My good has you with me," Rufus said, looking at her again in her saloon corset. "And maybe it has you in this outfit a little longer. Wow."

Jiya stood up straighter, determined to keep the man she loved safe even if he was an idiot who couldn't follow directions. "Well, now you've seen me, so go home!"

The sound of a tinny piano from the main room of the saloon drifted to the private room where they were hiding. Lucy and Wyatt were both gone, and Rufus decided to take advantage of the moment with him and his girl. He put Jiya's hands on him and then took the lead to move around the room to the dance the pianist was playing in the distance. Jiya scoffed and then laughed as she and Rufus moved around their little room together.

"I never imagined I'd be dancing with you in San Francisco like this, but I like it," Rufus said.

"I like it, too, but I've seen how this ends, Rufus. You end up dead, and I can't live with that. I'd rather live without you knowing you're safe in the future on a mission," she said, leaning into him. Soon enough she changed hand positions from dancing to a standing, swaying hug.

"And I can't be me with you stuck here," he said, nuzzling his face into her dark locks. "I love you, Jiya. We're time travelers. We can figure something out."

"Not this," she said miserably.

"I've still got to try." Rufus kissed her again. He would make all risks to travel across time to find her again. It was never a thing that could even be questioned


End file.
